


Der Weg zurück

by daya (majel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gefängnis, Inspiriert von einer Kurzgeschichte, M/M, Nach Hause kommen, Nachkriegszeit, happy end, re-post
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: Emotionen, Gefühle, Gedanken. Wie sieht es in jemandem aus, der nach langer Zeit nach Hause zurückkehrt?Inspiriert und angelehnt an eine Kurzgeschichte von Pete Hamill.





	Der Weg zurück

**Author's Note:**

> _Re-Post meiner alten Geschichten. Ursprünglich zu finden auf fanfiktion.de._
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiriert und angelehnt an eine Kurzgeschichte von Pete Hamill.  
> Beta gelesen von Ariana.

Draco starrte auf den schmierigen Plastiktisch vor ihm, den Pappbecher fest mit der blassen, abgemagerten Hand umklammert. Der Kaffee war längst kalt geworden, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Genau wie er nicht merkte, dass die beißende Kälte ihn noch blasser hatte werden lassen als er ohnehin schon war. Die Haare an seinen bereits bläulichen Armen waren nahezu senkrecht aufgerichtet und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Augen waren von dunklen Ringen umgeben, das Haar zerzaust vom Wind. Doch nichts davon drang bis in sein Bewusstsein, es hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt. Geld für neuen Kaffee hatte er nicht, er besaß auch nicht mehr als das kurzärmlige Shirt, das er anhatte und in der nötigen Verfassung, um eitel zu sein, war er auch nicht. Im Grunde interessierte es ihn nicht einmal. Wie ihn momentan eigentlich nichts interessierte. Es waren alles nur Belanglosigkeiten.

Je länger er auf den weißen Tisch starrte, umso mehr konnte er erkennen, dass er doch ziemlich ramponiert aussah. Die Oberfläche war zerkratzt und mit einem Muster aus grauen Schmieren bedeckt, die wahrscheinlich vom halbherzigen Wischen kamen. Dazu kamen hier und da noch ein paar Kaffeeflecken. Nur selten kamen Stellen seines einst makellosen Zustandes zum Vorschein.

Für einen kurzen Moment zuckten die Mundwinkel des blonden Mannes, als wollten sie ein Lächeln bilden. Es war schon sonderbar, wie er hier saß und einen Tisch betrachtete, der eigentlich genauso war wie er selbst. Vor einiger Zeit war er noch tadellos und unbefleckt gewesen, doch die Zeit, wie auch die Umstände, hatten ihn immer weiter herunterkommen lassen. Mittlerweile war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, begraben unter einer Schicht aus Schmutz und Schwäche. Obwohl man eigentlich nur unter die Oberfläche blicken musste, um zu erkennen, wie die Dinge wirklich standen.

Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand über den Dreck. Ein Fleck weißen Plastiks kam zum Vorschein. Es wirkte wie ein Scheinwerferlicht im grauen Nebel und ein kurzes Gefühl von Hoffnung durchflutete Dracos Körper. Nicht lange genug, um ihn aus seiner Resignation zu reißen, dennoch unerwartet genug, damit er sich seiner Umwelt wieder bewusst wurd. Instinktiv reiben er sich über die kalten Arme.

Er hob den Becher an die Lippen und ließ sich den dunklen Kaffee in den Mund laufen. Er schmeckte widerlich! Dennoch ließ er ihn einige Augenblicke auf der Zunge zergehen, um das brennende Gefühl auszukosten. Es war wunderbar wieder etwas spüren zu können. Wunderbar etwas anderes als Einsamkeit, Schuld, Trauer und Verzweiflung zu fühlen. Da war es egal, ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Empfindung war, Hauptsache er fühlte. Als der Kaffee noch heiß gewesen war, hatte er schon überlegt, sich ein paar Tropfen auf die Hand zu träufeln, allerdings hatte er den Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen. Er war noch nie ein Freund von Selbstverstümmelung gewesen. Außerdem war er noch nicht so tief gesunken, dass er dazu bereit war. Zugegeben, er war am Boden, vielleicht lag er auch schon unter der Erde, aber am Ende war er noch lange nicht.

Mit einem Schluck würgte er den Rest des ekelhaften Gebräus herunter, stand auf und verließ den Tisch. Nicht ohne vorher unachtsam ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch zu werfen, sowie ihn noch ein letztes Mal zu mustern. Es war schade um ihn, man hatte ihn anscheinend aufgegeben. Kurz holte der blonde Mann noch einmal tief Luft, dann wandte er sich gänzlich ab und trottete davon in den kühlen Morgenwind.  
Er selbst hatte sich noch nicht aufgegeben.

Nebel verbarg die Straße vor ihm, es schien als würde die Welt sich vor ihm verstecken, als wollte sie nicht, dass er zu ihr zurückkehrte. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er selbst würde sich nicht zurückhaben wollen.

Die Luft, die er einatmete, war kalt. Sie schnürte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu, doch er liebte dieses Gefühl. Es gab ihm ein Gespür von Freiheit. Trotzig hielt er das Gesicht gegen den Wind, genoss es, wie er mit seinen Haaren spielte. Wie lange war es her, dass er dies das letzte Mal getan hatte? Wie lange? Und wie lange erst war es her, dass er diese Straßen entlanggegangen war?  
Er atmete schwer, es schien Jahrzehnte zu sein. Doch trotz der langen Zeit waren sie ihm nicht fremd. Es war wie bei einem Freund, den man lange nicht gesehen hatte: Er hatte sich verändert doch er war immer noch vertraut.

Die letzten drei Jahre hatten möglicherweise ein Wrack aus ihm gemacht, doch der Stadt hatten sie merklich gut getan. Aus dem, was er sehen konnte, schloss er, dass es bedeutend sauberer war als das letzte Mal. Auch die Häuser waren renoviert. Mühsam schleppte er sich weiter, seine Beine schmerzten. Draco war es nicht mehr gewohnt, so lange zu laufen, außerdem hatte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Die Ereignisse hatten ihn zu sehr aufgewühlt. Es war ein auf und ab der Gefühle und eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass er vollkommen hilflos sein würde, sobald er hier wäre. Er hatte gedacht, dass er nicht wüsste, was er tun sollte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wusste er, wohin er wollte, und auch, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als dort hinzugehen. Daher schleppte er seine müden Gliedmaßen weiter.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte Draco nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie lange er schon lief. Nur verschwommen nahm er seine Umgebung war. Seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst, nur selten kamen andere Passanten an ihm vorbei.  
Das wunderte ihn nicht. Wer lief auch schon zu dieser gottverdammten Uhrzeit durch die Straßen – mal ausgenommen von ihm. Vermutlich waren es Workaholics, deren Tag schon um vier Uhr morgens begann und erst um zwölf Uhr nachts endete, aber es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Er würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes.

Aus den Wohnhäusern, die ordentlich in einer Reihe standen, wie die Rekruten beim Militär, wurden bald kleine Einfamilienhäuser. Der blonde Mann passierte sorgsam gepflegte Vorgärten, Spielplätze und Schulen, aus denen in Kürze brache Felder, morsche Holzzäune und vereinzelte Bäume wurden. Seine Augen waren jedoch nur leer auf die Straße gerichtet, während er die Gedanken hin und her wälzte. Verzweiflung kroch in ihm herauf. Sie machte sich von den Zehenspitzen breit, bis sie schließlich in sein Herz drang und drohte ihn zu übermannen.  
Hilfesuchend griff er nach einer nahen Holzlatte und klammerte sich kraftlos an sie. Er schloss die Augen und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass die Welle vorbeigehen würde. In den letzten Jahren hatte er gelernt damit umzugehen, er kannte dieses Gefühl schon.

Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, stellte er fest, dass sein rettender Ast zu einem der Zäune gehörte, die überall am Rande der Landstraße standen. Er war morsch, die Jahre hatten ihn mitgenommen und er war am Ende. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag. Es war merkwürdig, wie ähnlich ihm viele Dinge waren. Fast bedauernd seufzte er auf, ehe er sich wieder zum Gehen wandte. „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge!“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, dann verfiel er wieder in Gedanken und seine Umgebung wurde für ihn unsichtbar.

Es war eine alte Bushaltestelle, die auf ihn wirkte, als würde sie wie ein Kartenhaus beim nächsten Windstoß zusammenfallen, an der er Halt machte. Sie war so kaputt wie er selbst, daher fühlte Draco sich unweigerlich mit ihr verbunden. Müde ließ er sich auf einen der eisernen Sitze fallen, welcher quietschte und ihm zur Bestrafung, dass er es wagte, ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten, einen Eisenstab in den Hintern rammte. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Anfang des ganzen Schmerzes, der ihn heute noch durchfluten würde. Wahrscheinlich würde der Schmerz, der noch kam, viel schlimmer und zerreißender sein. Was machte da das bisschen Pein schon aus? Matt ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was kommen würde, obgleich es nichts gab, was er sich sehnlicher wünschte. Ängstlich stierte er in die Ferne. Der Himmel hatte sich mittlerweile rot gefärbt. Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchfuhr ihn bei diesem Anblick. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er grüne Augen, schwarzes zerstrubbeltes Haar und einen roten-goldenen Schal. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein ausgelaugtes Gesicht und er hatte Mühe, sich die Tränen zu verkneifen. Es war das erste wirkliche Lächeln nach langer Zeit.

Das Summern eines Motors ließ den jungen Mann wissen, dass sein Bus ihn bald erreichen würde. Tatsächlich dauerte es jedoch noch einige Zeit, bis er ihn durch die Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Es war einer jener Muggelbusse, die normalerweise nur von alten Leuten und Jugendlichen benutzt wurden, welche auf dem Weg in die Ferien waren.  
Aber auch das kümmerte Draco nicht. Das Wort 'normalerweise' hatte für ihn seine Bedeutung verloren. Normalerweise hätte er es auch niemals in Erwägung gezogen, in ein solches Gefährt zu steigen. Allerdings hatte er ohne Zauberstab und am Ende seiner Kräfte gar keine andere Wahl. Außerdem war es ihm auch nicht wichtig, wie er ans Ziel gelangte, sondern nur, dass er es tat. Es schockierte ihn nicht einmal mehr, dass er so dachte.

Der Busfahrer war ein freundlicher, rundgesichtiger Mann, der Draco nett zulächelte, als er ihm stumm das Geld für sein Ticket hinhielt. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er wohl ein merkwürdiges Bild abgab: Ungepflegt, durchgefroren, ohne Gepäck. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er nicht das geringste Interesse sich zu rechtfertigen. Das schien der Busfahrer auch nicht zu erwarten. Er schob ihm das Ticket zu und während er die Türen schloss, suchte Draco sich einen Platz ganz hinten im Bus. Zwar war er der Einzige, doch hier fühlte sich sicher. Das blasse Gesicht an die Scheibe gepresst, starrte er erneut in den Himmel, sodass ihn erneut ein Gefühl durchschoss, wie er es lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Müde schloss er die Augen und mit dem langsamen Rütteln des Busses wurde sein Bewusstsein davongetragen. Verzückt sank er in ruhige Träume.

Als er erwachte, war es wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Mit einem Mal kamen alle Gefühle und Emotionen zurück in seinen Körper geströmt; er drohte erneut davon übermannt zu werden. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien von Schmerz. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es, seine Lunge schien zerquetscht zu werden. Einzig mit großer Anstrengung und aller Willenskraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen jetzt aufzugeben, noch war nichts verloren. Fünf Kinder waren in den Bus gestiegen. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich über den Big Ben, den Buckingham-Palace und alles, was London sonst noch so zu bieten hatte. Auf ihren Rücken waren kleine Rucksäcke in allen Regenbogenfarben, in den Händen trugen sie selbstgemachte Sandwiches.

Der Magen des Blonden zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzlich zusammen. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie lange es her war, dass er etwas gegessen hatte. Mühsam versuchte er dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren und indem er sich wieder in seine Gedanken flüchtete, schaffte er es sogar. Die Angst vor dem Kommenden, die Angst vor der endgültigen Zurückweisung wurde immer größer, je näher er seinem Ziel kam. Das Leben in der Ungewissheit war zwar hart, doch wusste er nicht, ob er mit der Gewissheit leben könnte, dass er das Einzige verloren hatte, das sein Leben noch lebenswert machte. Panisch grub er seine Fingernägel in den Arm, nur um das taube Gefühl loszuwerden.

Bis spät in die Nacht fuhr der Bus, bis sie schließlich an einer Tankstelle in Southampton rasteten. Er war der Einzige, der nicht den Bus verließ, aber er hatte keine Lust eventuell Smalltalk betreiben zu müssen. Daher war er auch nicht erstaunt, dass die fünf Kinder ihn unverholen anstarrten, als sie den Bus wieder betraten. Er ignorierte es gekonnt. Etwas, das ihm aus den alten Zeiten noch geblieben war, auch wenn er sich nur noch wage daran erinnerte, wie es gewesen war. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte er verwundert fest, dass sie über ihn sprachen. Putzmunter diskutierten sie, wer er wohl sein könnte, sich anscheinend nicht bewusst, dass er jedes Wort verstand.  
Fasziniert hörte er zu - froh für eine Weile von seinen nervenaufreibenden Gedanken abgelenkt zu sein.

Es war ein blondes Mädchen, das sich schließlich auf den Sitz neben ihn fallen ließ. Skeptisch zog Draco eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Hallo“, sagte sie mit hoher, fröhlicher Stimme, „Ich heiße Jessica und wir fahren nach Cambridge. Fährst du auch dorthin?“

Ihre Stimme klang wie das Lied eines Glockenspiels in seinen Ohren. Er atmete kurz durch, um sich zu sammeln sagte dann: „Das weiß ich noch nicht!“

Das kleine Mädchen starrte ihn eine Zeit lang an und er begann sich redlich unwohl zu fühlen. Es war nicht richtig, dass sie hier bei ihm saß, er wollte nicht, dass sie solche Bekanntschaften machte.  
„Ich komme aus Exeter und wo kommst du her?“

Nach einem musterndem Blick sagte er knapp: „Aus dem Gefängnis!“ Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben zu lügen, außerdem hoffte er, dass sie die Antwort verschrecken würde.

Jessica schaute ihn jedoch nur abschätzig an. „Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mörder!“, sagte sie und legte die Stirn in Falten. Draco lächelt erneut.

„Nein, das bin ich auch nicht!“

„Warum bist du dann im Gefängnis gelandet?“

Er dachte an die Nacht, in der er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Noch einmal sah er, wie er Seamus den Fluch auf den Hals jagte, der ihn bis heute ans Bett fesselte. Ein Kloß setzte sich in seinen Hals und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu.  
„Ich habe mich zu spät entschlossen auf die Seite der Guten zu wechseln und habe leider einem lieben Menschen sehr wehgetan“, krächzte er schließlich. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, den Fragen nicht zu antworten.

„Tut es dir leid?“, fragte das Mädchen und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Er starrte zurück und Tränen schlichen sich in seine Augenwinkel. Es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte, doch es störte ihn nicht. „Ja“, hauchte Draco, „Ja, das tut es. Ich habe jeden Tag verdient, an dem ich durch die Hölle gehen musste. Glaube mir, ich bin es nicht wert überhaupt noch hier zu sitzen!“ Kaum nahm er wahr, dass mittlerweile die vier anderen auch um ihn herumsaßen.

„Bist du verheiratet? Oder hast du eine Freundin?“

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, der sich vom Herzen ausbreitete wie eine Flutwelle.  
„Ich glaube nicht!“

„Du glaubst nicht?“

Einen Moment zögerte der blonde Mann noch, dann begann er zu langsam zu sprechen. Was machte es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied? Wahrscheinlich würde er die Kinder sowieso nie wiedersehen.

„Bevor ich ins Gefängnis ging, habe ich zu meinem Freund gesagt: Harry ich verstehe, wenn du nicht mit mir zusammenbleiben willst. Ich weiß, dass es dir wehtun wird und deswegen such dir einfach einen anderen Jungen, der nicht solange weg ist wie ich. Der es mehr wert ist, von dir geliebt zu werden.  
Du musst mir auch nicht schreiben, sagte ich ihm und das hat er nicht getan. Nicht einmal in den letzten Jahren!“

„Du gehst also in ein Zuhause zurück, von dem du nicht weißt, ob du es noch hast?“

„Ja“, meinte Draco leise und die Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich erneut in ihm breit. „Ich habe ihm geschrieben, kurz bevor ich entlassen wurde. Es gibt da einen Baum an der Haltestelle von London, der für uns beide sehr wichtig war. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er seinen rot-goldenen Schal an den Baum hängen soll, wenn er mich nach allem noch zurück möchte. Wenn nicht, würde ich weiterfahren.“

„Oh“, machte Jessica und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie ließ sie die restliche Fahrt über nicht los, auch nicht als er niedergeschlagen am Fenster lehnte. London rückte immer näher und nach und nach begannen die Kinder, sich die Nasen an den Fensterscheiben plattzudrücken. Ihm hingegen war schlecht. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man seinen Magen umgedreht, es waren nur noch zwei Kilometer. Schließlich bog der Bus nach einer langen Kurve in die Straße ein, von der er wusste, dass auf ihr die Haltestelle lag. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, schloss er die Augen.

Erschrocken riss er sie wieder auf. Jessica war auf einmal aufgesprungen Die anderen standen ebenfalls und jubelten begeistert.  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zum Fenster und starrte auf den immer näher rückenden Baum. Wie in Trance rieb er sich die Augen um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht träumte. Er war überall behangen mit rot-goldenen Schals. Es mussten Hunderte sein. Dann entdeckte er ihn und sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume. Harry stand unter dem Baum, lächelte ihm entgegen, genau wie er es vor so langer Zeit auch getan hatte. Wie damals musste er nur noch auf ihn zugehen und genau das tat er auch.

Als Draco den Bus verließ, schien es, als hätte er nicht nur Jessica und die Kinder, sondern auch seine Vergangenheit zurückgelassen. Alles war unwichtig geworden, es zählte nur noch Harry wie er unter dem Baum stand und ihn mit seinen grünen Augen anstrahlte.

„Willkommen zuhause“, sagte dieser, als Draco ihn schließlich erreicht hatte und als sich ihre Lippen zu einen langen Kuss trafen, wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
